


Roman the Giant

by HiddenDreamer67



Series: G/t Prompts [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, G/T, Giants, Human!Virgil, Hurt/Comfort, giant, giant!roman, they are cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Roman is a Giant who lives out in the woods and Virgil is a human who accidentally befriends him.This is a collection of oneshots; prompts and requests are encouraged.





	1. The party pt. 1

“Roman?” Virgil called out, making his way through the familiar path in the woods behind his house. Spotting the giant facing away from him in the distance, Virgil sped up his pace. “Roman, it’s time to get going.” He said, stopping several feet away from Roman for safety. 

“I’m not going.” Roman huffed, keeping his back turned to his human friend.

“What?” Virgil asked, surprised at Roman’s sudden apathy. “What are you talking about, big guy?”

“You heard me.” Roman leaned slightly against one of the large evergreens as it began to creak under his weight. 

“You’ve been talking about this all week.” Virgil reminded him. “I couldn’t get you to shut up about it.”

“I changed my mind.” Roman insisted.

“What, suddenly you want to bail and mope about in the woods all evening?” Virgil smirked. “But that’s _ my _ thing.” Indeed, Virgil often went to the woods to be alone and hide away from his responsibilities. It’s where he and Roman had first met- after all, it was a lot harder for Roman to hide in the woods than it was for Virgil.

Roman didn’t respond, instead there was a large cracking sound. Looking up, Virgil saw that Roman broke off a tree branch and had begun playing with it nervously in his fingers like Virgil would with a twig. 

“Come on,” Virgil said a bit nervously, “I can’t go to the party alone.” 

“Well why not?” Roman glared down at Virgil, who took a cautious step back out of instinct. “It’s not like anyone _ sees _ you there anyways.” 

“W..what?” Virgil asked, a bit stung. 

“Everyone’s always staring at me!” Roman explained, exasperated. 

_ “ _ Oh. _ ”  _ Virgil jumped slightly as Roman plopped to the ground, shaking the Earth. He let the tree branch in his hands drop to the ground with a loud  **thud.**

“They keep looking up at me with those wide eyes like ‘ _ oh don’t hurt me! _ ’” Roman put up his hands and pretended to be scared before rolling his eyes. “It’s not like I’m some barbaric oaf from all those giant-shaming fairy tales humans are so fond of; I’m not going to  _ eat  _ anyone.” 

“You’re setting the bar kind of low there, princey.” Virgil advised.

“I haven’t done anything!” Roman continued. “I try my hardest to be non-threatening and quiet- which is not easy when clearly my singing voice is made to be heard, I assure you- And yet everywhere I go they look at me as though I’m some… some  _ beast _ .” He paused. “It’s not just me, right?”

“Well..” Virgil shrugged, not sure what to say. Roman sighed dramatically before putting his head in his hands. 

“Look Roman,” Virgil spoke up after the giant was quiet for a few minutes. “We don’t have to go to the party. I’m sure Patton’ll understand.” 


	2. The Party pt. 2

Virgil cautiously approached Roman, sitting down to lean against Roman’s shoe. He could feel his giant friend tense, but there was no other reaction.

“I get it, you know.” Virgil said after the two had been sitting in silence for a while. The big guy only scoffed. “No, really, I mean it.”

“You’re an angsty human teen with a penchant for running off.” Roman rolled his eyes. “It’s not the same thing.”

“Okay, ouch.” Virgil put a hand to his heart to pretend he had been wounded. When there was not even a hint of a smile, Virgil knew Roman was worse off than he thought. 

“So maybe I don’t understand completely.” Virgil admitted. “It’s kinda hard for me to see things from your perspective sometimes. But I do get what it’s like to be the outsider. Before you came along, I’m the one they all gawked at. The one who was viewed as a freak, someone not worthy of being treated like an actual person.” 

“Is this supposed to be making me feel better?” Roman raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m getting there.” Virgil assured him. “I’m just not good at-” He gestured with his sleeves awkwardly. “-sappy stuff.” He cleared his throat, for the first time in a while feeling nervous around Roman. “What I’m trying to say, is that...people tend to keep a distance from things they don’t understand. They don’t take the time to get to know the real you. But if you treat yourself like you’re a monster, then they never will.”

Virgil noticed he now had Roman’s full attention. “I kept myself on the outside because I was afraid of not being let in.” Virgil admitted. “But eventually, I had to let myself be vulnerable to let people get close to me. Like Logan and Patton.” Virgil hit Roman’s shoe playfully, looking up at the giant. “And even you, you big diva.”

“Just...you can’t be what they think you are.” Virgil finished. “I don’t want you hiding out here like me because you’re scared to face them.”

“I’m not  _ scared. _ ” Roman scoffed, and Virgil was happy to note he was looking more like himself. 

“Sure you’re not.” Virgil smirked. 

“Of course I’m not!” Virgil’s eyes widened as a wall of tan skin suddenly appeared in front of his face. Seconds later he found himself scooped up in Roman’s palm, quickly being raised up to Roman’s face. From there Roman transferred Virgil to hold him up with two fingers, letting the human’s legs dangle. “Why would I be scared of one of you guys? You’re tiny, teenage tinkerbell.” Roman teased.

“C’mon.” Virgil’s heart raced, but he ignored it. He was used to Roman doing things quickly and without thinking. It was why others were afraid of him, but it made Virgil feel... _ alive. _ “Tinkerbell? That’s the best you’ve got? You’re losing your touch, Princey.” 

“I’ll just have to borrow a little of your touch, then.” Roman replied with his own smirk, before pushing Virgil up against his neck with his palm as a sort of hug. 

“Ugh, you’re sweaty- get off!” Virgil pushed at Roman’s hand, but he was unable to make any headway. Roman chuckled, and it shook Virgil around from all sides. After a minute Roman relented, pulling Virgil away from his neck. He held Virgil cupped in his palms.

“Thank you, Virgil.” Roman said with sincerity. “I think you may be the only human being who truly sees me not as a freak or a beast, but...well, as a friend.”

Virgil felt an embarrassed blush rise to his cheeks. “Aw c’mon, you know I’m no good with the sappy stuff up close like this.” But at Roman’s excited puppy dog eyes, he smiled. “So, do you feel up to the challenge of social interaction?” 

“Only if you’re there with me.” Roman said with a smile. 

“What did I just say about sappy stuff?” Virgil groaned. Roman laughed, setting Virgil on his shoulder. Virgil grabbed a hold of the giant’s shirt as he stood up, carefully making his way through the trees and towards the lights of the party in the distance.


	3. Let's Go Somewhere, I'm Tired of this Town

“Let’s go somewhere.” Roman said, scooping Virgil off the ground. “I’m tired of this town.”

“Wha- I have  _ school _ tomorrow!” Virgil reminded him, frantically scrambling to steady himself on the moving palm. 

“Oh, come on Virgil.” Roman moaned. “You cannot honestly tell me that you’d rather sit here and do homework all night.”

“Roman-” Virgil continued to protest, watching the neighborhood lights begin to grow distant. “-c’mon, you don’t understand.”

“I understand perfectly!” Roman argued. “You’ve been brainwashed. Any sensible student would happily skip school.”

“Any sensible student wouldn’t befriend a giant.” Virgil snorted. “No offense.”

“Offense very much taken, thank you very much.” Roman brought up his thumb to poke Virgil’s arm. “I am a charming individual.”

“Yeah yeah, I get it.” Virgil rolled his eyes. “You’re practically prince charming. If prince charming was in the business of capturing maidens instead of saving them.”

“What?” Roman raised an eyebrow. “I don’t capture maidens.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow right back, looking back where they came from and seeing the town was officially out of sight. “...uh huh. And what do you call this, exactly?”

“Well firstly, you make a terrible maiden.” Roman joked. “And I would call this helping a friend out of his stubbornness.”

“Never.” Virgil teased, crossing his arms. “I’m too stubborn to get out of my stubbornness.”

“How delightful.” Roman commented. There was a lull in conversation, as Virgil slowly came to terms with the fact that this was actually happening. After all, Roman was just as stubborn, and there were very few things Virgil could do to actually stop Roman. Besides, maybe Roman was right. It had been a while since he had a break.

“Where are we going, anyways?” Virgil asked.

“Riiiiight...here!” Roman stopped, in the middle of what seemed to be the middle of a wild field, no civilization in sight. Virgil looked over the edge of the hand, trying to figure out what was so important about this piece of land. 

“What am I looking at?” Virgil finally gave up, looking up to see Roman smirking at him. The giant used his finger to carefully tilt Virgil’s head even higher. 

“This.” Roman slowly sat down, laying down on his back on the grass. He set Virgil on his chest, laying the human down and placing his palm overtop. Roman pointed up to the sky, where the stars shone beautifully down upon them. This far from civilization, there was no light pollution to ruin the view.

“Woah.” Virgil said in awe, taking in the constellations. It had been a long time since Virgil had actually looked up at the night sky. It was certainly pleasant.

“I used to come out here all the time.” Roman explained, his voice rumbling through Virgil as it originated from Roman’s chest. “Before a certain human turned out to be more interesting than this view.”

“Huh.” Virgil gave a small, somewhat cheeky nod. “I didn’t know Patton was so interesting.”

“I meant  _ you,  _ hot topic.” Roman ruffled Virgil’s hair. 

“Ah, you do care about me, you giant sap.” Virgil tilted his head back, his neck protesting as he tried to see Roman’s face.

“Oh c’mon, I know you like me too.” Roman smiled down at him. 

“Hmm, do I?” Virgil pretended to ponder it, looking back up at the sky. “I like this view...I like the fresh air… I  _ don’t  _ like being kidnapped….”

Roman’s smile faded. “You’re not actually mad, are you?” 

“No.” Virgil decided to finally cut Roman a break. “This is nice.” Roman broke back into a victory grin. “But don’t make a habit of this.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Roman answered, looking back up at the stars. Virgil couldn’t tell if he was serious.


End file.
